Jackson State University (JSU) is committed to increasing the number of Underrepresented Minority Students participating in the field of Biomedical Research. The historical mission of the university has been to foster an environment dedicated to student achievement in populations that have traditionally been underserved. JSU believes that in order for any student to achieve success in biomedical research careers, a student must learn foundational skills (reading, writing, speaking, listening, and numeracy), develop critical thinking skills, and master analytical inquiry (metacognition and ethical development). This proposal attempts to intentionally develop these skills through the RISE-S.T.E.P.S. program. This proposed program contains three program components; Curriculum Enrichment, Biomedical Research Enhancement, and Interpersonal Development and Social Integration. This proposal will combine best practices found within the university in other disciplines, current literature, and accepted mentoring approaches to increase the number of students that not only desire to become biomedical researcher, but have the tools to be leaders in their respective fields.